gossipgirlfandomcom-20200222-history
Families in Gossip Girl
Screen shot 2011-04-12 at 21.32.31.png Families 'Archibald' *Howard Archibald *Anne Archibald (née van der Bilt) *Nate Archibald Anne is the daughter of William Van Der Bilt, who set up Howard with a job when he married Anne. They reside in a townhouse on the Upper East Side, until Howard is arrested for fraud and embezzlement. Eventually, he and Anne divorce. 'Bass' *Bart Bass *Jack Bass *Lily Bass (née Rhodes, formerly van der Woodsen) *Chuck Bass *Blair Bass (née Waldorf) * Henry Bass The original Bass Family was made up of Bart and Chuck, as Chuck's mother was seemingly dead. After Bart dies and Chuck almost loses Bass Industries to his uncle Jack Bass, he is adopted by Lily van der Woodsen. In The Hurt Locket, he meets his biological mother Elizabeth Fisher. She eventually leaves town again and no one ever finds out the real reason she stayed away in the first place. Bart returns in Raiders of the Lost Art but ultimately dies in The Revengers, leaving Chuck and Jack the only living members of the family until Chuck marries Blair. Buckley * Bree Buckley * Beth Buckley * PJ Buckley The Buckley family are political enemies of the van der Bilt family. They are introduced in the third season when Nate begins dating Bree Buckley, when she is on the search for Carter Baizen, who abandoned her cousin Beth Buckley at the altar. As a way to ruin their campaign and win the election for Tripp van der Bilt, Nate Archibald and William van der Bilt scheme (and almost win) until Serena ruins their plan to save Carter. They are described as being right-wing rednecks from Texas. Grimaldi * Louis Grimaldi * Sophie Grimaldi * Beatrice Grimaldi * Blair Waldorf As the royal family of Monaco, the Grimaldi Family 'is introduced when Blair begins dating and eventually marrying Prince Louis Grimaldi. However, the two eventually divorce. 'Humphrey * Rufus Humphrey *Lily Bass Humphrey *Alison Humphrey *Jenny Humphrey *Dan Humphrey *Serena Humphrey (née van der Woodsen) *Scott Rosson (Biological son of Rufus) *Milo Humphrey (Legally Dan's son) The Humphrey family consists of Rufus, Alison, Dan, and Jenny. At the beginning of the series, Alison is living in Hudson, New York. She and Rufus divorce in Roman Holiday and Rufus marries Lily in Rufus Getting Married. However, in The Return of the Ring, she annuls her marriage to him, leaving Rufus, Dan, Jenny, and Alison as the only Humphrey's until Dan marries Serena. Milo is also briefly a Humphrey, as Dan signs his birth certificate. 'Rhodes' *CeCe Rhodes *Rick Rhodes *Lily van der Woodsen (née Rhodes) *Scott Rosson (Biological son of Lily) *Carol Rhodes *Lola Rhodes *Eric Van Der Woodsen *Serena Humphrey (née van der Woodsen) *Chuck Bass (Adopted son of Lily) *Henry Bass *Blair Bass (née Waldorf) With connections to the van der Woodsen family, the Rhodes Family originally consisted of Rick, CeCe, Carol, and Lily Rhodes, the latter of whom would become the driving force behind the unions of the Bass, Humphrey, and van der Woodsen families. Her sister Carol has a daughter, Charlotte "Lola" Rhodes, who has lived in Miami for most of her life.. 'Sharp' The Sharp Family '''is introduced in season four, when Juliet schemes against Serena to avenge her brother Ben's imprisonment. Serena briefly dates Colin, a cousin of Juliet and Ben. Also, Juliet and Ben are only half brother and sister. Members: * Juliet Sharp * Ben Donovan * Colin Forrester '''Sparks The Sparks Family '''consists of Georgina and her parents, along with her son, Milo. In Much 'I Do' About Nothing, her parents are shown to take her to a boot camp for troubled girls. In The Undergraduates, Georgina reveals that she went to an intensive therapy session with her parents and they decided to let her move back in with them. They used to reside on the Upper East Side before moving fulltime to Connecticut. Members: * Georgina Sparks * Milo Humphrey '''Thorpe The Thorpe Family 'are former friends and current enemies of the The Bass Family. Former partners, Russell Thorpe and Bart Bass had an indifference when Russell's wife chose Bart over him. As a result, Russell is determined to take down Bass Industries and Chuck. Members: * Russell Thorpe * Raina Thorpe 'Van der Bilt The van der Bilt Family are one of the most well-known, wealthiest, and influential families of New York. Patriarch William van der Bilt will stop at nothing to ensure his family's success, both in the present and future. Politics is considered a van der Bilt birthright, until Nate decides to think outside his family's plan and pursue journalism with The Spectator. Members: * William van der Bilt * Anne Archibald * Howard Archibald * Nate Archibald * Tripp van der Bilt * Maureen van der Bilt V'an der Woodsen' The van Der Woodsen family is one of the wealthiest families in Manhattan and are connected to several other prominent families, from the Archibalds to the Waldorfs. The family is made up of Dr. William van Der Woodsen and his children, Serena and Eric van Der Woodsen, as well as his ex/current wife, Lily. Due to Lily's marriage to Bartholomew "Bart" Bass, the Van Der Woodsens are also connected to members of the Bass family. This connection was further cemented by Lily's formal and legal adoption of Bart's son, Chuck Bass. Members: *Lily van der Woodsen *William van der Woodsen *Eric van der Woodsen *Serena Humphrey (née van der Woodsen) *Dan Humphrey *Chuck Bass *Blair Waldorf Bass *Henry Bass *Lola Rhodes (Daughter of William) 'Waldorf' The Waldorf Family is one of the wealthiest families in Manhattan and is made up of Eleanor Waldorf, her daughter, Blair, her second husband, Cyrus Rose, and his son, Aaron. With former links to the Grimaldi family, the Waldorfs and the Roses hold prominent roles within Manhattan high society. A former member of the Waldorf family is its former patriarch, Harold Waldorf. After leaving Eleanor for Roman Garrel, Harold moved away to live in Paris. Nonetheless, even after re-marrying to Cyrus, Eleanor kept her name. Members *Harold Waldorf *Eleanor Waldorf *Blair Waldorf Bass *Chuck Bass *Henry Bass *Cyrus Rose *Aaron Rose *Roman Garrel Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Books Category:Seasons Category:Males Category:Females Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6